Don't Stress The Dress
by MontShandy
Summary: Wedding planning fluff. Sort of add-on to Episode 19.


**This little fluffy piece has been banging around my head since Wednesday night's episode. So, I guess you could call this an add-on to the end. Anywho, Sharon and Andy are planning their wedding, and this is one of those moments. Enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Don't Stress The Dress**

Sharon sat in the middle of the couch with three different wedding magazines, leafing through, and marking pages. Andy had gone to a meeting and had gotten home just in time for dinner. So after dinner he had excused himself to take a shower and change, while Rusty left to meet up with Gus.

Sharon was so focused on her magazines, she didn't notice Andy coming into the livingroom in his t-shirt and pajama pants. He slid behind her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her, while he nuzzled her hair.

"I finally have you all to myself." Andy hummed.

"No...don't look, don't look." Sharon quickly started fumbling around trying to close all the magazines before Andy could see.

"What?" He placed his chin on her shoulder trying to get a peek at what she was trying to hide. "You're looking at wedding magazines, what's the big deal?"

Sharon stacked the magazines and put them on the coffee table before turning around in Andy's arms to face him. "The big deal is that I was looking at dresses."

"So?" Andy didn't get it. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to see. It's bad luck." Sharon stated.

"Really? Cause I didn't see Sandra's and we still had 'bad luck'. What about you?" Andy thought this little superstition was stupid, especially at their age.

"Fine." She sighed. Jack hadn't seen her, and their luck was everything but good. "I...I do want to surprise you though. So, I don't want you to look." She looked at Andy through her lashes, hoping he wouldn't press.

"Ok, I won't look. But, honestly, I don't care. You look amazing in anything...everything." Andy gave her his signature smile, and then leaned into her so he could whisper in her ear. "Plus I'm way more interested in getting you out of it for our wedding night." He backed up a little bit and looked at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are such a guy sometimes." She giggled while play smacking his arm."You know just for that I should pick one that has buttons all the way down the back." Sharon let out a laugh when Andy's eyes practically bugged out of his head. He pushed her down onto the couch and was poised to tickle her.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna..." He didn't even let her finish her sentence before assaulting her sides with his finger tips, tickling her. She starting giggling and then broke into a full laughter as Andy kept at it, chuckling with her.

"Ok, ok, ok...stop, please." Andy stopped and looked at her flush face. She was breathing heavy from all the laughter and happy tears clung to the corners of her eyes. He bent down and kissed her and then continued along her neck. "I will take your 'easy to remove' suggestion into consideration."

"No massive amount of buttons?" Andy asked, making sure his point was made.

"No. I'm going for simple anyways." She reached up and stroked Andy's cheek. "You're not the only one looking forward to our wedding night." She gave him a sweet smile and he returned it. They shared another kiss, this one soft and sensual. "So, you were saying something about having me all to yourself?"

Andy's eyes lit up as he remembered his plan when he first sat down. "That's right. We have the night off. Rusty is with Gus. And I feel like having a quiet evening at home with my fiance."

"I think that can be arranged." Sharon loved quiet nights with Andy. It was one of her favorite things about their relationship. They adjusted themselves and turned on the tv. There was a spring training Dodger game being televised. They left it on as background noise before turning their attention to each other.

 **Thanks for giving this a read. Let me know what you think.**

 **P.S.- I'm still working on 'A Very Shandy Anniversary'. A new chapter will be coming shortly.**


End file.
